1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved toothbrush with a non-disposable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The toothbrushes currently sold on the market are constructed of inexpensive materials designed such that the entire toothbrush is disposable. Toothbrushes are typically not designed for long term use. Rather, they are designed such that once the bristles have worn down or are otherwise no longer useful, the entire toothbrush is thrown away. The necessity of frequent replacement of the toothbrush prevents use of a decorative or extravagantly designed toothbrush that would be appropriate for gift giving, or long term use. The cost of producing such items for short term use would not be cost effective, or reasonable.
Prior art has shown toothbrushes with a detachable bristle portion such that when the bristles are worn out, the worn out portion can be thrown away while retaining the handle portion. However, the mechanics involved in the prior art have been shown to be awkward. Often they involved some method of screwing in the head, or snap attachments which are likely to wear out. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,604 shows a toothbrush head which snaps onto a protrusion on the end of the handle portion. This toothbrush has flanks which snap onto the protrusion on the handle section. The major problem is that the protrusion in the handle section may wear down and result in the fit between the two sections not being as secure, and therefore reducing the utility of the toothbrush. Another form of replaceable bristles is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,246. In this case, only the bristles are replaced. The bristle holder is snapped through the back of the head section of the handle and then secured by placement of a cover over the back section. The bristles protrude from the front. With this arrangement there is concern that the bristles will not be as secure as pressure is placed directly on the removable portion of the toothbrush. Thus, there is nothing in the prior art which provides for a partially disposable toothbrush which remains secure with pressure on the bristle portion and resists wear of the connecting sections.